


Never Ignore Warnings

by VlETATOMORIRE



Series: MetaMoro Prompts [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, ermal meta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlETATOMORIRE/pseuds/VlETATOMORIRE
Summary: AU where Fabrizio is a Prince and Ermal the assistant of the palace librarian.





	Never Ignore Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> “Now you know why I never open that door? Don’t ignore the warnings next time.”

**“Now you know why I never open that door? Don’t ignore the warnings next time.”**

Ermal was in the castle library, reorganising books. _Take on more duties,_ he thought, _It'll be worth it, my ass._ It seemed that every night he would organise the books, come back the next morning and everything would be a huge mess. Books all over the place. He thought about just quitting but this job paid him and playing in the local tavern didn't. Occasionally he'd get a bronze coin or two for playing. Be it from a traveler who stopped at the tavern for a drink before continuing with their journey or one of the knights when they got bored drinking at the castle and were looking to 'slum down' with the people or were just looking for some woman to satisfy their needs. Or a man. When drunk, those assholes didn't care. He had gotten a position as a librarian by sheer luck. He was in the towns book shop and arguing about some book with the owner, when the old palace librarian came in. He must have been impressed by Ermal's knowledge because he offered him the position as the palace librarian assistant. He of course had to meet with the Kings council first, or at least some of them. They had to make sure he was fit for the job and not some kind of spy. After passing all their tests he was told that he could take the position but one wrong move and he'd end up in the dungeon faster than he could say 'book'. Which seemed fair enough to him.

So here he was. Nearly six months later and he had not ended up in the dungeon. Not that he had any reason to do so. He didn't want to lose this. He had his own tiny chamber, even though it was just a simple wooden bed with straw and some sheets for comfort and a tiny desk but it was more than he ever had his entire life. Not to mention 3 meals a day. 3 warm meals a day. Even though he worked at the castle for 6 months he was yet to see anyone from the royal family. Not that he had any business to see them anyway. His job was simple, reorganise book, fix them if they were broken or throw them away if they couldn't be fixed and make sure nobody opened the door at the back of the library. Now Ermal would be lying if he said he wasn't curious why he couldn't open it. So after several weeks of asking questions the librarian decided to show him. Inside of that room was some form of slime, covering what once was a cupboard but it seemed to be alive because as soon as the door was open, the slime began moving, slowly making its way towards Ermal. The librarian explained that this was a magicians experiment that went wrong and claimed his life. Many of the finest magicians from all over the land tried to come and get rid of the slime but all failed. It either claimed their lives or they just left saying the palace was now cursed. So the King ordered for the room to be locked and never opened again and the librarian was in charge of making sure of that. A protective spell was cast that as long as the door remained closed, the sentient slime was to be confined to that room. It seemed strange that the King didn't deploy some guard to make sure no one opened it but Ermal didn't want to ask too many questions in case it cost him his job.

Now, back to the matter of the books being messed up over night. He was sick and tired of it and decided to confront whoever was responsible. Instead of retiring to his chamber for the night, he sat amongst the bookshelves in the dark and waited. He'd catch the culprit responsible for this. It was past midnight when the library door was finally unlocked and a figure stepped in. So the culprit had a key to the library. Probably stolen. He watched the figure move past his hiding spot and towards the back of the library. As soon as they found the right section, the person began taking out books, stacking them up and walking over to the desk to use the moonlight to read. Ermal decided it was his time to strike. He silently made his way over to the person and grabbed them by the shoulder, spinning them around.

"So you're the person who ruins all my-"

He stopped. _Oh god. He was a dead man._ Now that he could see the person in the moonlight he realised that it was none other than Prince Fabrizio. He let go of his shoulder and staggered back. He knew that it was a matter of seconds before the Prince called the guards and he would be taken to the dungeons and most likely lynched the next day.

"I'm sorry...please don't tell anyone...if my father found out..."

Ermal was surprised. What? He glanced at the books that the Prince was looking at and realised these were all about magic and different rituals. What was going on? Was the Prince looking to do something to the King? Should he call for the guards? When the Prince him looking at the books he tried to block his view. Ermal finally regained his ability to think straight and bowed in front of the Prince. He needed to apologise.

"I'm sorry Your Highness. I didn't know that it was you."

The Prince watched him carefully and slightly relaxed. This wasn't the librarian. He must have been an assistant. The librarian he knew he couldn't trust. That old bastard would run straight to his father and tell him everything and he needed help.

"It's alright. I need your help-what's your name?"

"Ermal Your Highness."

"Look Ermal. I need your help. I need any more books you have on magic and rituals. I cannot tell you why but I need them. I know you must have some others hidden. Locked away perhaps. Banned by my father. The room in the back that is always locked. Please...I need them."

Ermal was shocked. The Prince was asking his help in locating books. However he knew, from cleaning up every day, that the Prince had looked through them all.  There was nothing more he could show him.

"I'm afraid you've already looked through them all Your Highness. As for that locked room. There is nothing there and I have orders to keep everyone from that room. Yourself included."

Ermal's hand instinctively went to his side where he kept his keys tied to his robe. Big mistake. This made Fabrizio aware of their location and the Prince reached for them. Ermal didn't even have the time to react until he felt the rope break and the Prince running towards that door.

"Your Highness no! You can't open the door!"

"Why not huh?"

Prince Fabrizio already had the key in the lock.

"Please! It's the King's orders!"

The Prince only rolled his eyes and unlocked the door before opening it. It seemed that the sentient slime was expecting something to happen that night because it automatically began slithering towards the Prince who stood rooted to the spot. The slime wrapped itself around the Prince's ankles.

"What the-!"

Ermal had to act fast. It's not that he had any weapons to try and help the Prince. Though he wasn't sure that any weapon would help in the first place. Thinking fast he reached for a candle that was lit near the libraries entrance before running back towards the back door and throwing it at the slime. It didn't seem to do anything other than enrage the slime as it let out an ear piercing shriek. Yes the sentient slime actually made some kind of sound. Ermal was lost, he could see the slime slowly creeping towards the Prince's waist. He didn't have much time. The Prince began trashing around now that the initial shock had passed.

"Where are you!? Do something!"

"Do you think I'm not?!"

Ermal began picking up books and throwing them at the slime. Which only pissed it off  more because it lifted the Prince up in the air. _Shit._ Ermal ran to the back room and found a small barrel full of oil. He grabbed it and ran back towards the back door. He saw the candle still burning, however it was stuck in the slime. He reached out and managed to snatch it back, before the slime started sliding around his ankles as well. He opened the barrel and emptied the contents onto the slime before throwing the candle, causing the slime to set on fire. That seemed to do the trick because soon Prince Fabrizio hit the ground as well as Ermal's ankles were freed. The second that happened, he ran towards the door and shut it, locking it and taking his keys. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Once he regained his breath, he looked at the Prince glaring.

“Now you know why I never open that door? Don’t ignore the warnings next time.”

The Prince looked at him, speechless. After a while he picked himself up from the floor, looking sheepishly at Ermal. He owed the man an apology. He could have killed them both tonight.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

"Why do you need books on magic and rituals anyway and I'd like an explanation otherwise I will be forced to inform your father about this."

"Please no!"

Ermal saw the desperate look in the Prince's eyes. Whatever his reason was it was clear this was his last resort. It was the look of desperation. Ermal knew that look very much. Back when he lived on the streets he encountered it often.

"If you tell me what's wrong then I might be able to help you."

"It's my daughter. She's very ill. My father says there's nothing we can do. That it's just unfortunate that she caught whatever this is but I know it's not true. I can't let her die. I've-I've been resorting to magic. Maybe some kind of ritual that can transfer whatever that is to me. I have lived a life. She hasn't. Please help me."

Ermal was shocked. He expected anything but this and he was touched. By the fact that the Prince was willing to die just so his daughter could live. It was clear he was a loving father and Ermal knew that one day we would make a fine King. Finally, Ermal nodded.

"I'll help you. Though I cannot make any promises that we'll find anything but I promise you this. If there is a way to save your daughter, we'll find it."

**Author's Note:**

> welp I tried  
> I might make 3 or 4 different AU situations and make the rest of the prompts in reference to each of the AUs  
> cause I've seen some good prompts that would work well with this AU  
> as well as another supernatural AU I'm planning.
> 
> anyway, let me know what you think!  
> I promise you I will not abandon When In London but I'm currently having a writers block on the new chapter


End file.
